


Dear Diary

by Marvelgeek42



Series: The Story of Samael [5]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Diary/Journal, Episode: S01e13 Take Me Back to Hell, Gen, Trixie believes Lucifer, Trixie is sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelgeek42/pseuds/Marvelgeek42
Summary: Trixie's diary entry on the day she was kidnapped by Malcolm Graham.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I saw the first season of Lucifer last weekend and it was totally amazing. Then someone gave me an excuse to write this.

Dear Diary,

today I was taken by a bad man. He used to work with Mummy before he was sleeping for a REALLY long time. He was very scary.

I was so glad when Mummy showed up. She told me to run away and hide while she talked with the bad man. But he wasn’t listening to her! He almost hurt her. I was REALLY terrified!

Luckily, Lucifer arrived in time to help. I don’t know why Mummy doesn’t believe he is not the REAL devil, because he punished the bad man.

Plus, he told me to take what I want if I really want that. Like the chocolate cake. That just makes him more awesome!

And he actually DIED to save me and Mummy! He can’t be a human, because humans don’t get better after they die. Grandpa didn’t.

Lucifer did, though. I listened in to him talking and he begged his Dad to help me and Mummy. Not even himself, but me and Mummy.

He can’t be bad, like everyone says he is.

I went to the library and there’s a book there that says that he was once the most loved and beautiful of ALL angels. He can’t be bad, because he’s an angel and angels are good.

And Lucifer is really good, too, because he totally saved me and Mummy from the bad man!

He had to leave after that to talk with his brother about something. I don’t know what it was and Mummy is paying too much attention to me, so I can’t get an UBER to drive me there and find out. I’m just going to ask him the next time he comes over.

Because he will come over. If he doesn’t, then I will, but I don’t think he will wait that long again. Lucifer will come over soon, I know it. He just has important angel-things to take care of.

I wonder if angels celebrate Christmas the same way we do. Because Jesus was their half-brother, wasn’t he? Surely he’s up there somewhere with all of them and Santa won’t be able to reach them there.

...wait that means they don’t get presents! Lucifer needs to get a present, though. As does Maze. Both of them are too nice to get coal or, even worse, nothing!

Then again, they are on Earth right now, not Heaven or Hell. Santa should be able to reach them here. But I have to make sure that both of them will get something!

They saved me and Mummy. They deserve all the presents they can get and more.

But what could I possibly get them? They are both REALLY old, so they won’t be impressed by my tinsel artworks like Mummy is.

If only someone would explain to me what a ‘hooker’ is. Maybe that could help. And Mum enabled the child safety on the internet after the Hot Tub High School thing, so it’s not like I can google it. Why didn’t I think of doing it before?

It is too late for that now, so I need to think of other things. Maybe I could draw something for Lucifer.

His Dad was pretty mean to him, so I bet he doesn’t like his family all that much. Maybe I can draw him and Mummy and Daddy and me and Maze and maybe his brother as a family.

I bet he would like that, even if he doesn’t like Daddy. But that’s okay, I don’t like Dave either and he’s my cousin. You don’t have to like everyone in your family to love them.

Maze might enjoy a picture of her being all awesome and defeating the bad guys. Like a ninja! Mummy said she was almost like one a couple of times, so I bet she would like it.

Mummy’s like Lucifer. She doesn’t lie, she just doesn’t always tell the whole story. If she says Maze is a ninja, then she is one!

I hope they will like their presents. It’s still summer, but I think I am going to start them soon if I want to get them to be really pretty. And I do want that.

I need to meet Lucifer’s brother though, if I want to include him in the picture. I can just start with Maze’s, so I have more time to do that,

And I can totally add tinsel somewhere on their presents, because every Christmas present needs tinsel!

Okay, Mummy just came in to tell me that I need to go to sleep. See you tomorrow!

Trixie

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think!


End file.
